Yu-gi-oh 5Ds: Ask and Torture Cast!
by mcdinh
Summary: Read inside, since it's more self-explanatory. Join me as I drive these guys crazy with your requests of questions and dares! Review in order to send the request please!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: those who were waiting for the new story to come put, this isn't it, but I want to do this for fun. The real title fort he new story is called Heart of the Ice. Checked my profile to see the summary of it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Inside a mysterious, though ordinary and comforting room, where two blue couches, white walls, wooden floors, and a flat screen tv were placed, everything was peaceful and quiet. Well...not for long.

A teenage girl walked around the room with her check board and her pen, checking around to make sure everything is organized. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair, but it was actually dyed. You could tell by the black roots of her hair. She also have dark brown eyes and was slightly tan. After checking around, she pushed her black rimmed glasses and nodded.

"Looks like everything set."

Suddenly, a black cloud formed and swirled above her head. The girl took at the cloud above her. Realizing what's falling from it, she quickly moved away, while people literally fall from the clouds, landing on the ground hard, possibly landing on each other. Everyone of them winced in pain.

Mcdinh, on the other hand, sighed in relief, "Phew that was close. Though, the 'crashing in' thing was really unnecessary."

The people who dropped in, groaned in pain and got up, looking around to see where they are.

"Woah, this is the nice place, but where are we?" The oranged hair guy asked.

"Beats me," the guy with spiky blonde hair grunted, "Who'd ever brought us here have some explaining to do."

"I did."

Everyone turned to Mcdinh and gave her a suspicious looks, "I was the one who brought you guys here, for a special reason. Sorry about the literally 'dropping in' thing. That wasn't meant to happen."

"Wait, are you Mcdinh?" The man with spiky raven hair and golden highlights asked, "You're the one who wrote the fanfiction called Crystallization, aren't you?"

"Glad you still remembered me Yusei," Mcdinh smiled.

"Why did you bring us here?" The girl with short burgundy hair asked.

"I'll explain later Aki," she answered, "But first..." she looked through her check boards and cross some thugs off her list with her pen.

"Yusei Fudo, check. Jack Atlas check. Crow Hogan check. Aki Izayoi check. Rua and Ruka check. Kyosuke Kiryu check. Carly Nagisa check..."

She glanced at Yugioh 5Ds characters and back at the board, "That's weird. We're missing two people. Where's Sherry and Bruno?"

Suddenly, a flashed of purple light appeared, revealing another teenage girl, who was actually two years younger than Mcdinh. She had long purple hair that was tied up into a ponytail, and also had violet-amethyst eyes that seem to give a glint of sparkle. She stood next to Mcdinh and shrugged, "They didn't appeared yet? I thought you created the portals to send them here."

"I thought so too," Mcdinh agreed, "I mean, the others got here successfully."

Suddenly, a blue light appeared, revealing a teenage boy this time. He's the same age as the purple hair girl, and had brown eyes and a slightly shaggy blue hair. There was even a tattoo imprinted on his right eye.

"Sorry to break the news, but it turns out the portals didn't successfully brought them in," he said disappointedly.

Mcdinh facepalmed herself and sighed, "Looks like we're going to have to start without them. We can't run behind out schedule."

The 5Ds characters stared at Mcdinh's ocs and gasped. Turns out they also recognized them.

"Crystal, Aoi...is that you?" Crow asked in shock.

The ocs nodded and smiled, "Hey Crow."

"What are you two doing here? And what's going on?" he asked.

"As I said earlier, I'll explain later," Mcdinh said and turned to Crystal, "Is the camera on yet?"

"Yep, and they been rolling since these guys got here," Crystal replied.

"WHAT?!" Mcdinh shouted in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

"One, I just got here. Two, you started this. And three, you're typing it now. And partially four, perhaps you should tell the camera man to not filmed yet," Crystal answered.

Mcdinh shot a glare at the camera man, "I'll deal with you later. Anyway, let's get down to business!"

"Hey wait! You haven't answer out questions yet!" Crow shouted.

"Why did you all of a sudden kidnapped us and teleported us here?!" Jack added.

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle, which made everyone covered their ears. They looked around and saw that Aoi was the one who quiet then down.

"Thanks Aoi," Mcdinh said and turned to the 5Ds characters, "By the way, no questions or comments until I'm done talking to the audiences. That means you too, Crow and Jack!"

They both grimaced. Mcdinh turned to the camera and smiled.

"Hello there Fanfiction readers and writers. As you already know, I'm Mcdinh! Some of you may have read my ongoing piece, Crystallization, and possibly waiting for the new story, Heart of the Ice, which will be coming up sooner or later. For now, I'm introducing a new project."

Right on the tv screen, a bold red letters and flashing lights appeared.

Yu-gi-oh 5Ds: Ask and Torture Casts

Every 5Ds characters made shocking reactions, but the author ignored them.

"That's right people. This is basically like a truth and dare show. So all you readers and writers have to do is to put any questions and dares on the review, and I will read through them and make the crews do whatever you guys want."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL US?!"

The tick marks appeared on the author, and she shot a glare at Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas, "Will you guys hold your questions until the end?"

"Wait, then what's Chris and Aoi doing here?" Kiryu pointed out.

"Oh, almost forgot," Mcdinh gestured at her two ocs, "Those who read Crystallization may recognize these two. If not, then I suggest you to read them, so you will know more about them. Anyway, these two are my assistants for this project, so they will help me planned out and provide props for the show."

"Then...that means they're not going to join the torture with us?" Jack asked.

Crystal and Aoi shook their heads.

"Sorry Jack," Aoi said, "But technically, we don't exist on Yugioh 5Ds."

"So, we agree with our creator and help her with her show," Crystal smirked evilly at them.

"TRAITORS!" Crow shouted at them, "How could you?!"

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Jack ran towards the ocs. Mcdinh saw this and quickly grabbed a silver metal rod. With a flick her wand, sparks of light appeared toward Jack, and made a 'poof' sound. As the smoke cleared, Jack was tied up and gagged. He muffled an angry sound at the author and tried to break free.

"First of all Jack, unless I allow it, there are no violence in this show," she then faced towards the crews, who cringed at her wand, "Also, if you guys do anything to destroy this show, I will use magic to make your lives miserable. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Mcdinh faced towards the camera again, "Sorry about that folks. Anyway, let's go over with some ground rules.

"Number one, if you guys are going to ask questions to the crews, please be polite and say nice things to them. Everyone deserves respect. And make sure the requests is reasonable.

"Number two, I know not every 5Ds characters are here, but if necessary, I will try to bring more here. I can't guarantee that I will bring everyone.

"Number three, I won't do any yaoi or yuri in this show, because it's not my thing. Unless they mention it in canon, which I doubt they do, I won't do it. Meaning no gays or lesbian. No crabkingshipping, I believe that's what they called...I think."

Mcdinh peered to Yusei and Jack, who gave her slight glares. She then turned back to the camera.

"Also, I prefer Japanese over dub version, but I'll accept the request from it anyway. I'd never read the manga version of it, so I won't do the request from it.

"And that's that. Please review and send any questions and/or challenges you may have. I'll be waiting for them."

Mcdinh smiled and waved at the duelist behind her, who glanced at each other nervously, wondering what fate allies ahead of then.

"Until next time. Please leave the requests here!"


	2. 1st Day Torture in Winterwonder Land

**Author's note: Here's our first day of torture. Though, I think it would be better if there are more requests. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Crystal went around the studio and checked to make sure every Yugioh 5Ds characters are here, sitting on the couch, waiting for the "torture" to start. They glanced at each other, wondering what fate lies ahead of them. Aoi managed to get the portal to work again and got Bruno to join the show. Sherry was another story. No matter how many times Aoi tried to capture her, she always managed to get away. Mcdinh told him not to worry about her, and let her deal with this later. However, she brought another character to join them since it's necessary. However, few of 5Ds characters were not really happy to this person. Particularly Crow...

"Why the heck is Yeager here?" he asked annoyingly, pointing to the clown next to him.

"You might as well watch what you're saying, Satellite," Yeager talked back.

Crow quickly got up and chased the clown, who screamed like a girl and ran away. Mcdinh saw this and pointed her want at the two trouble makers. Suddenly, Crow and Yeager levitated and hit their heads on the ceiling. They yelped and was put back on their original seatings.

"I did warn you to behave or else..." Mcdinh glared at them.

They cringed and apologized to her. She then glanced at one of her ocs, "All set?"

Crystal gave her a thumbs up, "We're ready whenever you are."

"Great!" Mcdinh faced towards the camera and smiled.

"Hello again fellow readers! Welcome back the Yu-gi-oh 5Ds: Ask and Torture Casts! It's New Years Eve and I hope you guys are having fun."

"We're not!" Crow and Yeager shouted.

Mcdinh ignored them, "Sadly for today, we only got two reviews from the readers, so this show is going to be short today."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"However...they are all DARES!"

Everyone started holding their breath again.

"I'm not going to do this in order, so let's start with the short one first from kingdom cure!"

The PowerPoint showed the review, bolded in black.

**kingdom cure**

**Dare: Have the male Yu-gi-oh 5D's characters to wear girly dresses and do embarrassing dances.**

All the guys gave out shocking expression, although Yusei's and Bruno's were sort of a calm shocking expression.

"You got to be kidding me!" Crow complained.

"There's no way you'll put us in the dress!" Jack agreed.

"Too bad!" With the flick of the wand, Mcdinh magically put all the guys into the dresses, much to their dismay. Yusei was in a simple, pale blue dress with a white cardigan over it. Jack was in a frilly, ballroom-like, white dress. Crow was put into a flowery, yellow dress. Kiryu, who was totally not happy with this, wore a spaghetti strap, black dress. Rua wore a dress that was similar to his sister's on a formal occasion. A pink dress with a white cardigan. Bruno was force to wear a simple dark blue dress. At last but not least, Yeager was put into a pink, ballerina dress.

All the girls, and Aoi (who was not put into the dress) laughed so hard at the sight of the guys. Carly, Aki, and Crystal took the picture of them on their cameras.

"I can always use this to blackmail them," Aki grinned evilly.

"DON'T!" they cried.

"And now for the dance..." the author announced.

The guys glanced at each other and cringed.

"OH HELL..."

With the snapped of her fingers, the guys' body started moving on their own and did strange dances from hula dances to Gangnam Style. Crystal switched the camera to the video mode and started filming them. About few minutes later, they stopped dancing and was returned to their regular clothes.

"Ugh, finally!" Crow and Jack groaned.

"That was totally unacceptable!" Kiryu shouted at the author.

Mcdinh waved her hands in defiance, "Hey, that was the request. Anyway, let's do the next, which was a bit longer. This one actually come's from private message, but it's still a request. Here's Shimmering-Sky's review!"

**Shimmering-Sky**

**Nyan Cat. Lock at least two characters in a small room for two days and make them listen to Nyan Cat.**

**Well, instead of burning the Runners, you could make them turn hot pink and lime green. Messing with paint is fun.**

**Honestly, I'll think of more as time goes... oh wait! You could send one of the characters into a blizzard for three minutes in nothing but a swimming suit or something. Always something I wanted to do... That's really the last one for now. Looking forward to the update!**

All jaws, except for Mcdinh's and her ocs', were dropped to the ground.

"This could be our first and worst day of our lives in this fanfiction," Yusei groaned.

Jack peered to the screen, "Wait, what does she mean 'instead of burning the Runners'?"

"Uhhh...don't worry about it," the author said, "Let's start with the blizzard one first."

The 5Ds character gulped.

"Since she didn't specify who should be in the blizzard...we'll go ahead and draw names instead. Crystal."

Crystal nodded and got out a box, full of slips of paper. Mcdinh closed her eyes and rummaged her hand to the box. All the 5Ds characters closed their eyes and crossed their fingers, praying that their names won't be chosen. Mcdinh finally fished out a piece of paper and read the name on it.

"And the unlucky winner of this drawing is..."

The drums started rolling out of nowhere. Tensions were rising. Everyone was sweating. Mcdinh show the paper to Aoi and nodded. The blue hair duelist pressed the button on the remote for the PowerPoint, revealing the name of the chosen victim.

**Yusei Fudo**

Yusei eyes widened and stared at the screen in disbelief. Crow patted on his best friend's shoulder, while Aki gave Yusei a gentle hug.

"Sorry man," Crow said.

Yusei sighed, "I guess I'll have to get over with it."

"Um, Yusei. Do you prefer swimming trunks or boxers?" the author asked.

"I'll go with swimming trunks," he answered.

Mcdinh snapped her fingers, putting Yusei in his dark blue swim pants. Aki slightly blushed at his figured and tried to look away, without letting him notice.

"Okay Yusei. All you have to do is to walk through this magic door, and it will take you to Antarctica," Mcdinh opened the door, which pour out a snow storm in the room. Everyone started shivering, especially Yusei, since he's only wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks.

"W-W-Why A-Antarctica?!" his teeth clattered.

"Why not? Anyway get going!" the author shouted. Yusei nodded and dashed toward to the snowy blizzard area, letting the door closed behind him. The blizzard subsided.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruka asked.

Mcdinh nodded, "Don't worry. It's only going to be three minutes."

"Hmm, I wonder if he's gonna be able to see Santa Clause?" Rua wondered.

"Uh...you still believe that?" Mcdinh asked.

Ruka sighed, "He never grows up."

"Oh just to let you know, Antarctica is in the South Pole," the author told Rua, "Now let's go with the Nyan Cat part. I'd already decided on the three victims."

Mcdinh snapped her fingers, making Jack, Crow, and Yeager disappeared.

"W-Where did they go?" Bruno asked.

Mcdinh pulled out a remote and pressed the button, which turned on the big, flat screen tv. Showcasing the three in a similar room, only empty and smaller. They can still be heard from the tv.

_"Where are we?" _Crow asked.

_"Where do you think, Birdbrain? Some place where that woman wants torture us!"_ Jack furiously answered.

_"G-Get us out of here!"_ Yeager, who was already in panic, cried.

"When does the Nyan Cat starts?" Kiryu asked the author, smirking at his two friends and the clown.

"It starts...NOW!" Mcdinh pressed the button, playing the song "Nyan Cat", which filled up the whole room where the trio are. The song was so unbearable for them, they can't even stand it for three minutes.

_"TURN OFF THE FREAKIN' MUSIC!" _Crow shouted. He, Jack, and Yeager started banging on the walls and run around in panic.

"This could get interesting. Popcorn anyone?" With another snapped of her finger, everyone had their own portion bowl.

"Sweet!" Rua dug into his.

"Don't you think this is a bit cruel?" Aki asked.

"Mmm, don't worry. I think they can handle this," Mcdinh replied. The rest of the gang watched the trio battle it out through the annoying cat son

* * *

One hour later...

"Wow, only for an hour, and I haven't even got tired watching this yet," Kiryu commented as he lay back on the couch with his hand behind his head. Pretty much, he was intrigued by the scenes. Back on the tv screen, we can see the three guys panicking around with the Nyan Cat as a background music. Jack and Crow already tied Yeager with a duct tape and used him as a batter ram to knock down the walls.

"This...looks painful to watch," Bruno winced.

"They're still trying even for an hour," Crystal said.

"Too bad Yusei isn't here to see this," Kiryu said, "I'm sure he would love to see this."

Mcdinh was struck with realization and screamed, "OH *BEEP*!"

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked, covering his ear.

"I'D COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I LEFT YUSEI IN ANTARTICA! AND IT'S BEEN AN HOUR ALREADY!"

"WHAAAAT?!" All the casts and ocs exclaimed. They rushed toward the magic door, and Crystal quickly opened it. The blizzard filled the room again, and Yusei finally managed to get inside...with a small penguin trailing behind him. Yusei collapsed to the ground cold. Mcdinh, Crystal, Aki, and the twins rushed to his aid and carried him to the couch.

* * *

Few minutes later...

Yusei was on chair, wearing a pj, covering himself with a blanket, and had his feet on a big bucket of hot water. Somehow, he was lucky to survive the cold, even with frostbites.

"Sorry about that," Mcdinh apologized, "You okay there Yusei?"

"I-I'm fine," he shivered, "I-I-It w-was r-r-r-really c-cold out there. I-I-I d-don't w-w-want to g-go b-back t-t-there a-a-again."

"Here Yusei. This will warm you up," Aki gave Yusei a cup of hot chocolate.

"T-T-Thanks A-Aki," Yusei smiled and took the cup from Aki. Aki sighed in relief that Yusei is okay. As the small penguin waddled to Yusei, everyone stared at it curiously.

"Um, Yusei. What's a penguin doing here?" Kiryu asked.

Yusei stared at it and shrugged, "While I was waiting outside the blizzard, this penguins waddled by and spotted me," he explained, finally managed to speak properly again, "It stared at me curiously and decided to stay with me for a long time. And about an hour later, once I finally got back inside, this little guy followed me."

Aoi stared at the small penguin and glanced at the author, "Um, what should we do about it?"

Mcdinh shrugged and kneeled down to the penguin. It spotted Mcdinh and waddled up to her. She picked it up, and let it cuddle in her arms.

"It looks like it wants to stay here," Mcdinh said, "Though I don't mind. He's cute anyway."

"What did I miss?" Yusei asked. The author pointed at the tv screen.

"Oh," he nodded. He and the other 5Ds casts sat down and watched the trio going crazy with Nyan Cat playing.

"Are we going to do the duel runners?" Crystal whispered to Mcdinh's ear.

"Maybe later," she answered, "We probably need to take care of Yusei since he's suffering from hypothermia and frostbites. But don't worry. By the next chapter, the runners will be painted in neon colors."

Mcdinh faced towards the camera, "And that concludes for today's show. Though, I would like more requests from you readers so that this fanfiction will be more entertaining. Hope you readers enjoy it. Please read and review and send in more requests. Also, Happy New Year! Until then, stay warm and safe!"


	3. Embarrassing moments to Blood Loss

Few days later, Crow, Jack, and Yeager were finally free from the Nyan Cat closet, while Yusei finally recover from hypothermia. Yeager decided to head home just for today, because of his head injury and is recovering properly. However, the three foster brothers made disgusted faces when they saw their duel runner, painted in hot pink and neon green.

"You got to be kidding," Crow said in disbelief, "You do realize I have to use the Blackbird to do the delivery."

Aoi shrugged, "That was the request from yesterday, and it has to be completed."

"Tell your creator to get these Duel Runners clean up!" Jack demanded, "I can't stand seeing my Wheel of Fortune like this!"

"Don't worry, she will once she get back...I think," Aoi said uncertain.

Meanwhile, the girls were gathered around, playing with the penguin from the previous chapter. Now, he had a red bow tie on his neck, which makes him really cute.

"I'm surprised your creator decides to keep this penguin," Ruka said, "He's adorable."

"He is," Aki agreed and faced Crystal, "What did you name him?"

"We agreed that he should be named Mumble. Y'know, from Happy Feet," Crystal explained, "That name suits him, because he can actually dance."

"No way!" The rest of the girls exclaimed.

"Yeah way! Look!" Crystal snapped her finger, and Mumble noticed his cue and started tap dancing. The girls watched in awe and started clapping as soon as he finished.

"Too cute!" Carly exclaimed and took out her camera, "This could be a big scoop!"

"By the way, where is Mcdinh?" Aki asked.

"She went out to do some errands," Crystal answered, "She said she should be back in an hour, but..."

Aki nodded as she took a hint the author hasn't come back yet. Kiryu and Bruno came towards the girls.

"Wouldn't it be better if she wasn't here?" Kiryu asked.

Crystal shook her head, "No...she hates to fall behind schedule for this show, otherwise, she'll have to delay for a while and ends up getting stress. Though, I wonder what's taking her so long."

Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared, revealing Mcdinh, carrying a large brown bag, which seemed to be moving.

"I'm back! Sorry for being late you guys!"

"What took you so long?" Crystal asked sternly.

"Because of this," Mcdinh opened the bag, revealing a blonde woman with green eyes and in white riding suit, gagged and tied up.

"SHERRY!" Everyone exclaimed once they see their friend.

Sherry muffled a sound and started glaring at Mcdinh. Mcdinh just crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well, it took me a very long time to drag you here," she snapped her fingers, freeing Sherry.

"What the hell is it you want from me?" the blonde woman asked coldly and recognized her friends, "And...why are these guys here?"

Aki helped Sherry up and explained, "Well...it's a long story, but the author here will be doing something that you may not like."

Mcdinh clapped her hands for their attention and faced towards to camera, "We need to start rolling. Welcome back readers to the world of torture for the Yugioh 5ds characters!"

"I thought this is truth and dare," Rua said.

"To me, it's sort of the same thing," Mcdinh said, "Oh, before we begin, I would like to introduce you to Mumble the penguin, who appeared from the previous show."

Mumble waddled next to Mcdinh and waved. All the girls start awing at him.

"Mumble will be the mascot for this show from now on. Anyway, let's get down to business starting with this request!"

**Shimmering-Sky  
HAHAHAHAHA! This was just... priceless! And the characters hate me enough already...**

**For a truth, you could make some characters (Crow and/or Rua are preferred) spill their most embarrassing moment(s) and come up with something horribly stupid for said moment(s).**

**And for a dare: lock a character in a small box and see how long it takes for them to snap. Aki or Kalin (I can't spell his Japanese name) would probably have the most hilarious reactions...**

**I still want you to do something with spaghetti sauce...**

**Ah well. Update soon!**

Kiryu facepalmed himself, "This is her second review and I think I hate her already."

"I think I find that obvious. Let's start with the truth. Yusei, you start first since you're the star of this series," Mcdinh pointed at the spiky raven hair duelist.

Yusei sighed, "Well...I can't say I have a lot of embarrassing moments, because truly I don't. But right after I beat Himuro Jin at the Facility, Yanagi did tried to make an attempt to kiss me. That was not pleasant at all."

Mcdinh nodded in agreement, "Anything else you want to add?"

Yusei shook his head, "No, not really."

The ginger snickered at his best friend, "Oh really? Didn't Martha always teased you about your crush for Aki?"

Yusei shot a glare at Crow, and then blushed in crimson red. Hearing this, Aki blushed as well, even redder than Yusei's.

Mcdinh did her best to hold her laugh, "Haha, let's go with Jack next."

"Hmph, I have none," Jack scowled.

"Oh really," Mcdinh said sarcastically along with the other 5Ds casts rolling their eyes at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I bet I can name many of your embarrassing moments from from doing the 'King' thing with Martha to crying about Yeager's story of ramen," Mcdinh implied. That got everyone else to laugh.

"HEY!" Jack exclaimed.

"Moving on to...Crow?"

Crow scratched his head and gave out his slight laugh, "Heh, I guess you could say I have a lot of embarrassing moments. But if I had to choose, it would probably be when Bashford send up the booby traps around his house, and I ended up being sent flying around the yard. Heck, one of them looks like the actual version of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

Yusei smirked at his bird name friend, "I remember that. But I think you also have issues with clowns on your fifth birthday."

Crow's face was flush in embarrassment, "Hey, that thing just scares me to dead!"

"Might explains why he hates Yeager so much," Mcdinh muttered, "Anyway, what about you Aki?"

Aki shrugged, "I guess keep falling off my duel runner when I took a test for my license, but it wasn't that bad."

"I see. Ruka?"

"Mmm," Ruka thought for a moment, "I can't really think about what I'm most embarrassed about."

"I guess I'll go with that," the author trailed off, "Rua?"

"Um..." Rua fiddled his fingers together, "When I went out to see what Bommer's duel runner looks like, I turned on my flashlight and immediately saw it out of nowhere. At first, I thought it was the ghost, so I screamed and send off the alarm. And then I passed out after that."

Ruka sighed, "Yusei and I were wondering where have you been and you made us worry. Though I would've like to see this."

Mcdinh nodded and checked her watch, "We might have to speed this up a little bit. Anyone wants to share their moments?"

Nobody raised their hands up. Cricket sounds were heard, "Okay, we'll go straight to the dare."

Mcdinh waved her wand and put Kiryu in a small box. Everyone can hear him banging inside.

"HEY! Let me out!" he shouted.

"No," the author replied, "I might as well keep you in there until the next request."

Mcdinh turned towards Crystal, "Keep an eye on him until I allow him to come out."

"Roger," Crystal went over to the box and sat on it. Mumble waddled by and sat on Crystal's lap.

"Hey, what about the spaghetti sauce part?" Rua asked.

"Oh yeah. Right," Mcdinh flicked her wand and made a ballon appeared above Rua's head. Soon, it dropped and splatter spaghetti sauce on him.

"HEY!" Rua glared at the author.

"You asked for it. Moving on to the next request."

**CharmingWillow  
Oh my gosh, this is pure genius!  
So, I can ask the characters anything I want?  
If so, as the Scoopshipper I am, I have a questions for Jack: Why did you totally leave Carly behind in Neo Domino City and why are you a total jerk?  
… I suppose that counts as two questions, sorry.  
And also, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you give Carly a new camera and a memory chip for it? Jack broke her old one. -_-**

**Thanks, I'm loving the fanfic so far! _**

Mcdinh arched an eyebrow on Jack, "Well Jack...you got something to say about that?"

Jack flushed his face in red and face at Carly, who somewhat seemed hurt by this question. Then, he guiltily faced towards the author, "I'm not answering either of those question."

"Afraid to answer huh? I see how it is," the author faced towards Carly, "So...you want the new camera to replace the old one?"

Carly shook her head, "That's okay. I got a new one so there no need."

"I see. But maybe I can ask for more Scoopshipping to cheer you up," Carly seemed to smiled a bit. Suddenly, a yelp was heard. Everyone turned around and saw Kiryu break free from the box and accidentally knock Crystal and Mumble to the ground.

"FINALLY!" Kiryu did some stretches and walked toward the couch.

"Hey! You know you just thrown us off to the ground!" Crystal shouted holding on to Mumble.

"Sorry," he said nonchalantly.

"Okay moving on to the next dare. But first things first," Mcdinh faced toward the blue head guy, "Aoi, take Rua and Ruka to another hang out with them. Play some Duel Monsters or something."

"Gotcha. Come on you two," the twins walked toward Aoi.

"Hey, can I wash up first?" Rua asked, pointing to the sauce on top of his head.

Aoi nodded, "Sure, we can do that. Um, towels please?"

Mcdinh flicked her wand and made white bath towels appeared on Aoi's hand.

"Thanks," Aoi and the twins disappeared to another room.

Crow stared at the author in confusion, "Wait, why are you sending the twins to another room?"

"Because this request is not appropriate for their age," Mcdinh explained, "Besides, Ruka is too young to this one anyway."

**kingdom cure  
A brand new dare from me:  
Have the female Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters in swimsuits doing sexy poses.  
(It won't be fair that the guys have to do something embarrassing from me.)  
I'll probably think of some more dares for future chapters.**

"Ohhh, that's why," Crow nodded and started to blush. Before the girls can protest, Mcdinh snapped her finger, putting all the girls (except for her and Crystal) into attractive swimsuits. Aki was wearing a sexy red two piece with a red sash strapped to her waist. Carly wore a simple, but cute pale blue one piece decorated in ribbons. Her glasses somehow, was taken off, revealing her pale blue eyes. Sherry wore a white tankini outline in green.

Soon, Crow and Jack started squirting out massive nosebleeds. Yusei and Kiryu managed to hold on to theirs and rushed to the bathroom. Bruno was the only guy in the room without a nosebleed (for that he's an android), but his face is still pure red.

"Aw man! Now I have to clean the carpet!" Mcdinh whined.

Aki stared down, realizing what she was wearing, and start covering herself, "What the-? THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!" she screamed.

Carly covered herself as well and buried her face to her hands. Sherry looked at herself in the mirror in dismay and faced toward the author, "I'm not going to do the pose."

Mcdinh sighed, "It's alright. I don't think it's necessary since the boys are already losing blood."

Suddenly, Aoi appeared out of the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but I think I left my duel disk in h-" he looked up at the girls in swimsuits and had his face turned red. He started squirting out nosebleed and did his best to hold on to it. Then, he collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"AOI!" Crystal rushed to her best friend's aid and placed a tissue on his nose. Mcdinh snapped her fingers, returning the three girls back into their regular clothes. The girls and Bruno rushed to their friends who were suffering from blood loss.

"Crap, I just made my oc bleed to death!" the author exclaimed, "Anyway, I have to conclude this show for today, since the guys seriously need the blood transfusion. Sorry, I couldn't put in all the request in one time, but I'll try to in the next chapter. Until next time, see ya!"


	4. Creepy Request

Back in the the room, Mcdinh had her violin out, playing the Mozart Concerto no. 4 in D Major. The lovely violin tune filled up around the room, making everyone enjoyed the serene music. However, that soon ended, when the spiky blonde duelist started chasing the familiar clown again.

"COME BACK HERE YOU CLOWN!" Jack shouted.

"EEEEEKKK! Someone, help me!" Yeager cried.

Mcdinh put her stringed instrument away and glared at them, "What the hell is going on?!" she asked.

Crystal appeared beside her, "Yeager stole a ramen cup from Jack and ate it. Then you know the rest."

"Great, just great," the author took out her wand from her boot and pointed it at the two trouble makers. A lighting struck them, which made them sizzled to crisps, "Do you two realized that you're disturbing my violin playing?!"

"So what?" Jack spoke back, "He took my ramen, and it was mine to begin with!"

Then, he went back to try to beat up the poor clown. Mcdinh grew irritated and called out her male oc, "Aoi! Deal with these two for me, please!"

"Gotcha," Aoi insert Lighting Vortex to his duel disk, creating multiple lighting strikes to the blonde and the clown. After the 'shocking' reactions, Jack and Yeager finally settled and went back to the coach, fried up and terrified.

"Finally!" Mcdinh sighed and put her wand back to her boot.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Yusei asked Crystal.

"Stress," she answered, "Also, she has a violin solo competition coming up, so she's been practicing for a long time. Though, she's not handling it well."

"But I thought she sounded pretty good," Ruka said.

"Yeah, but that still takes up a lot of impression, considering this song is a class one piece," Crystal explained.

"Wow, a class one piece?" Aki said impressively.

"Yep. That's not her first one though," Aoi added.

Mcdinh clapped her hands, giving everyone her attention, "Well, enough with the practice. Let's get down to business," she faced toward the camera, "Hello again readers! Long time no see! We'll be doing another truth and dare requests again! There's one I want to do, but I decided to save this for last."

"Why?" Rua asked curiously.

"You'll see why. Let's just go with this request first. Surprisingly, this is from a fan girl."

**KiryuFanGirl**  
**Kiryu Kyosuke do you have a "Special" girl in your life? ('cause I like like you...)**

Kiryu stared blankly at the question on the screen, while everyone else in the room smirked at him.

"He really does have a fan girl," Crystal teased.

"Ha, lucky him," Crow smirked at Kiryu playfully, "He'll be smooched up sooner or later."

Kiryu glared at his bird name friends and face the camera again, "Well, to answer that question...as of now, I don't have a special girl in my life. However..."

Mcdinh cupped her ear, listening to his last sentence, "However..."

"Nothing," Kiryu crossed his arms and slumped back on the couch.

"Oh you're no fun," Mcdinh pouted, "I thought you were going to say the name of the super model name Mis-mmrph!"

Kiryu clamped the author's mouth and blushed slightly. Then, he let go after Mcdinh elbowed him in the stomach.

"Fine, I see how it is. Next one!"

**slifer2090**  
**I love dares! .**  
**Akiza:inflate Yusei with a helium tank**  
**Jack: try to outrun a Tyrannosaurus(no vehicles!)**  
**Crow: Kick Jack in the balls**

"Um...problem with the first one is that I didn't prepare any helium tank, so we can't do the first one," Mcdinh explained sadly, though, Yusei and Aki seemed relief to hear this, "However, the last two are doable."

"Hold it! You're not serious about putting me into-OOF!" Crow did as the request was told...kick Jack in the shin! The blonde hold on to his private part and collapsed to the ground, trying to breathe properly. Carly saw this, and rushed to Jack's side.

"YEAH! One of the best dare ever!" Crow exaggerated happily.

Mcdinh stared blankly at the scene, "Well, I was going to have you do this after Jack came back from the chase thing, but this would work. Okay Aoi, drag him to to the magical door. Be sure to take a video of it!"

Aoi grabbed Jack by the back of the collar and dragged him to the door where it leads them to the time where dinosaurs still exist. One step outside, and the door closed behind them.

"Well...that was interesting," Yusei commented.

"You think they're going to be okay?" Carly asked nervously.

"Don't worry," Mcdinh calmed her down, "Aoi is with Jack, just in case that dinosaur is about to eat him. They'll be back soon, because I need Jack for another request. Let's go with the next one."

**Moonlion 94**  
**I've Tried To Review This Fanfiction Twice and It's Not Going Through!**

**Now Can You Have The Twins Duel The Signers Separately Starting With Crow first Then Akiza After Her Is Jack And Last Yusei Then Have The Twins Duel Them Again In The Same Order**

**The Reason For This Is Because I Think The Twins Are Weaker Apart And Stronger Together**

**I Just Want To Test My Hypothesis**

"Well to be honest, we are stronger together," Rua said.

"So would this challenge be necessary?" Ruka asked.

"Hmm, not really," the author agreed, "Technically, we already knew the answer. Next one."

**yugioh-RULEZ-101**  
**okay...**

**Dares: yusei- have the penguin as his legal pet.**

**jack- learn how to speak dog.**

**Rua- dress as your sister for the rest of the chapter.**

**Bruno- die your hair black put on a dress then go on a date with sherry.**

**truths: Aki- wich boy do you like the most.**

**luna- is sly your crush.**

"I think Mumble is already Yusei's pet," Kiryu pointed to the penguin sitting next to the raven hair duelist comfortably.

"Yeah, he did found him in Antarctica after all," Crow agreed, "The penguin likes Yusei more than the author here."

Mcdinh responded angrily at the last sentence, "What?! That can't be true! Mumble, come here!" Mcdinh held her hands out to the adorable penguin, but Mumble ignore her and sat on Yusei's lap. The spiky raven head responded by rubbing the penguin's head.

"MUMBLE YOU MEANIE!" The author cried.

Crystal sighed, "Can we just get to the next challenge?"

"Fine," Mcdinh sniffed, "We'll do Rua's next, since Jack is not back yet." She snapped her fingers, and with a poof, Rua was in a same outfit as his sister.

"Not the first time," Rua implied. Ruka sighed as she remember the time he has to disguise as her and screw up her personality.

Mcdinh snapped her fingers again, putting Bruno into a long midnight dress and have his hair into jet black instead of the usual blue color.

"Wait, I have to go on the date looking like this?" Bruno seemed really embarrassed, and so was Sherry.

Mcdinh thought about it for a minute, "Mmm...nah. I'm not the kind of person who would screw up someone's date. The spell will wear off in the minute or two."

Mcdinh reached into her pocket, pulled out some money to give to the android and the French girl, "These are for table for two at a fancy restaurant. Enjoy!"

Bruno gladly took the money and led Sherry to the door to have a romantic evening. Mcdinh looked at the request again and face the Rose Duelist.

"So Aki," Mcdinh smirked, "What's your answer?"

Aki blushed in deep red and glanced at Yusei, who noticed her expression and blushed as well. The Rose Duelist looked away, possibly still thinking about her special person.

Mcdinh nodded, as she knew the answer already, "I guess we'll take that as an answer," she faced toward the female twin, "So Ruka...is Sly is your crush?"

Ruka thought about it for a moment, "I wouldn't say a crush actually. I mean, I only think of him as a friend."

Rua grumbled angrily about that blunt classmate, though he's glad that Ruka doesn't show much of an interest of Sly (he's very protective of his sister and will do anything to take good care of her). Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared, revealing the psychic blue head duelist and a spiky blonde hair duelist. Jack gasped heavily, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"How did it go?" Mcdinh asked her male oc.

Aoi gave her a thumbs up and gave his creator the camera, "Everything is in here. Jack's expression was so hilarious."

Mcdinh smiled as she took the camera, "Can't wait to watch it. Oh, Jack, there's a request for you up there."

"What?" Jack asked.

"You'll have to speak dog language," Crow pointed at the screen, and the blonde glared at the author.

"Two words. Hell. No," Jack spoke back.

"Too bad," Mcdinh pulled her wand out of her boot and point it at Jack, "If you're not going to speak dog, then I'm going to have to turn you into one."

"Alright!" Jack gave in and started making dog sounds, "Woof. Woof...Happy?"

Mcdinh frowned and muttered to herself, "That...sucks."

"You should've turn him into a dog," Crow whispered to the author's ear.

"I HEARD THAT CROW!" Jack shouted.

"Well, we'll have to move on anyway," Mcdinh sighed disappointedly, "This will be the last request for today, so here it is."

**Clockwork Lullaby**

**The funny thing about this is that when the song "Nyan Cat" was playing I was also listening to same song. But that's not the reason why I wanted to review, I have a request: Have the guys (Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kiryu, and Yeager) play these three survival horror games: the original Slender game, Outlast, and finally Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (in any order as you please). Please make sure that they're locked inside separate rooms with ALL lights turned off. Oh, and please spare Rua, he's too young to be playing these sort of horror games. Make sure that they're REAL scared. Hehehehe... I'll be making some more requests soon but until then, update soon please!**

**You know what, scratch that, make ALL the characters play the original Slender game, Outlast, and finally Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, make sure that they're locked in separate rooms with ALL lights off. That includes Aki, Bruno, and pretty much all of the characters that are in this fanfiction besides the list of the following: Ruka, Rua, Crystal, and Aoi. **  
** Until then, update soon please!**

Yeager stared at the request, horrified, "You're kidding about this, are you?"

"Nope," Mcdinh gave out an evil grin, "Though, just playing a video game version would be boring. Instead, we'll make this into a real life!"

Everyone gasped. Obviously, no one in the room wanted to deal with the horror events of zombies, rituals, and death. The twins sighed in relief that they don't have to participate in these games.

"Too bad Bruno and Sherry were on they date, but everyone else except for Rua and Ruka will have to participate," the author snapped her fingers, making cameras appeared on all the participants hands.

"Wait, what are does for?" Jack asked.

"Fatal Frame. It requires a camera to expel any evil spirits," Mcdinh can explained.

Crystal faced toward Carly, "That almost sounds like Carly's job, well if she can handle zombies and ghosts."

Carly cringed, "I'm scared! I don't want to do this!"

Yusei glanced at the author nervously, "What's going to happen if one of us died?"

Mcdinh remained silent for a moment, "Um...not sure. Just live. That's all I can say. Anyway, here's what you guys need to do. First, you're going to be separated from each other and transported to a haunted hospital. All you need to do is to find a way to get out of there, without getting killed by zombies. Then, you'll have to get past through a mysterious village and find a certain house that looks like this."

Mcdinh showed them the picture of a mysterious haunted house, and the casts nodded, once they knew what it looks like, "Be sure to hold on to the cameras, because you will need them. Lastly, once you find the house, look for eight pages scattered around there and come back here so you can give them to me. Though, beware of the man who lurks around the house.

Everyone gulped, knowing who was she talking about, "Now get going! Just promise me you won't get killed!"

Before everyone can protest, Mcdinh snapped her fingers, transporting them to their locations. Rua and Ruka hugged each other in misery.

"What if they don't come back?!" they cried.

Crystal wrapped her arms around the twins, "They will. Don't worry."

Aoi glanced at the author, "What are we going to do from now on?"

Mcdinh thought for a moment, "Well, since the twins are here, why don't we set up the Nintendo Wii for them to play? We're almost at the end of the show, so might as well kill some time."

Aoi nodded and went through the closet to get the games and console. The twins, Crystal, and the author helped him set the Wii up and connect them to the tv. The author scanned through the games she had and looked up to her ocs and the green hair twins.

"So which one you guys want to play? Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sims 2, Pokémon Battle Revolution, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" she asked.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Rua shouted excitedly, "I love that game!"

"I'm in for Rua's choice," Ruka agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Aoi and Crystal replied.

"Then it's decided," Mcdinh was about to insert the disk game to the Wii, when all of a sudden, a flash of pink light appeared, revealing a psychic burgundy hair duelist. The twins looked up and recognized her.

"AKI!" they cried happily as they rushed towards to their sister figure and hugged her. Mcdinh stared at the psychic duelist in surprised.

"Whoa that was quick! I thought it would take you a long time to do this, at least til the next chapter," the author said to her.

Aki smiled and handed Mcdinh the pages, "I thought so too, but I ended up getting freak out by all of the zombies and ghosts around there, so I ended up materializing my Black Rose Dragon and let her destroy them. Oh, and I think she ate the Slender Man while I was finding the pages."

Aoi stared at the Rose Duelist blankly and turned to the author, "Um...does that count?"

Mcdinh shrugged, "Well, the request didn't say that she can't use her psychic power, so I'll let it slide. Aki, you can play with Crystal and the twins on the Wii while we wait for the others."

The Rose Duelist nodded and join with the purple hair duelist and the twins on the crazy fighting game. Mcdinh faced toward the camera.

"And that wraps up for today's show. Though from now on, I think it would be better if you send me the request from PM because I did get a note from someone, warning me about getting requests from reviews. However, I will still do the requests provided from the review. So until then, I'll see you next time! Now it's time for me to enjoy this Super Smash Bros. game with the others!"


	5. Po-ki-oh!

Today on the 'Torture the Casts' fanfiction, Mcdinh, her ocs, and the Yugioh 5Ds casts were not in the usual room, but rather outside on a beautiful, peaceful day...in the Pokémon Stadium?!

Many various of Pokemon from generation I to generation IV were around the stadium, either with their trainers, or playing around the field. Mcdinh, who had a white cap and a Pikachu resting on her shoulder, checked some things off on her check board. There was another girl, who was about her age, with crimson eyes and black hair with red highlights, holding on to Vulpix in her arms and talk to the author about the tasks she was doing in the Pokemon Stadium. After agreeing to some stuff, Mcdinh nodded and put her check board away.

"Thanks for the help, Seina," Mcdinh said to the dark hair girl.

"No problem," Seina put her Vulpix down and reached into her belt. From there, she pulled out a poke ball and gave it to the creator, "Here's a Pokemon that you requested from me to catch. Though, I have to warn you to be careful with him, because he's really feisty. Whenever you're done with it, let me know so I can release him to the wild again."

Mcdinh nodded and put the Poke ball to her belt, "I'll be sure to do that. Thanks, Seina. Though, why don't you stay here for today? You can watch over us in case anything happens in this Stadium."

Seina shook her head, "I have to do some training with my Pokémon, but I'll come over here if anything bad happen."

Mcdinh nodded and let the dark hair girl and her Vulpix leave. Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and follow them behind. The spiky raven hair duelist, who was playing around with Luxray (surprisingly because that Pokémon is usually vicious) glanced at the author.

"Another one of your ocs?" Yusei asked.

The author nodded, "Yep. Not for Yugioh, but for Pokemon fanfictions. Seina's the one who let us in the Pokemon Stadium, so we can do one of our requests here."

Yusei nodded, "That would explain why we're here, but where's Kiryu and Bruno? More importantly, why's Crow duct taped to the wall over there?"

He pointed to the ginger across the field, who was duct taped to the wall and struggling to break free. His mouth was taped as well, only resulted in making muffling sounds.

"Umm...I'll explain later. We should get started now," Mcdinh pulled out her speaker and started yelling through it, making her voice spread across the field, "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND!"

The casts and the two ocs covered their ears and stopped what their doing. They glared at the author, who interrupted their play time with the Pokémon. Mcdinh faced toward the camera man and continued to shout through the speaker.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THE YU-GI-OH 5DS: ASK AND TORTURE THE CASTS! AS YOU CAN SEE...TODAY WE'RE IN A SPECIAL PLACE TO CONTINUE THE REQUESTS!"

The purple hair duelist angrily ran up to her creator and snatched the speaker from her hand.

"Hey!" Mcdinh yelled, "What gives?!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "We can hear you just fine. There's no need to use it."

"Hmph...fine," Mcdinh pouted and face the camera again, "Before we begin, I would like to address something to you readers. First of all, I would like to tell you that you don't need to keep sending in the same requests because eventually I will do then depending on of I can write it or not. Second, I can't keep updating this all the time, because believe it or not, I'm a senior, who is about to graduate this summer and head to college, so my schedule is really packed. Also, I have other stories to work on, and I'm about to finished one of them anytime in the spring or summer."

"Which reminds me," Crystal interrupted, "Don't you have the 'Heart of the Ice' to work on?"

Mcdinh sighed, "I'm working on it, but I'm kinda stuck there at this point."

"Can I read what you have so far?" Crystal beamed at her creator.

"No! You are forbidden to read that story," she answered. Crystal pouted and walked away, "And that's that. So let's get started with this request."

Since they don't have a PowerPoint with them this time, Mcdinh pulled out a card this time and read aloud.

**The Man with Imagination**  
**Not bad, but these dares are just childs play. I got some dares for you.**

**Question: Jack, have you ever been convicted or accused for anything at all?**  
**Dare: I dare Yusei to spend 7 minutes in the closet with Akiza and make out like they mean it.**  
**And I dare Bruno to watch Doctor Who throughout this chapter.**

"For the last one, I send Bruno to the different room so he can watch that show," Mcdinh explained.

"So that's why Bruno wasn't here," Sherry implied.

"Yep. We won't be able to see him until the next chapter," the author faced toward the blonde duelist, "So Jack...what kind of crimes did you commit?"

Jack humped and made an angry expression, "If you asked me, I was accused of ramming other turbo duelists on the road and got arrested for that. Of course I never did such a thing, but no one believe me. Then, it turns out that it was an imposter, who look just like me, who ram other duelists' duel runner. And guess what? That guy has not one, not two...but three copies of Red Archfiend Dragon in his deck!"

"That was obviously not a pleasant memory for Jack," Yusei nodded as he listened, "Everyone, including myself, felt guilty for not believing in Jack."

Rua nodded in agreement, "But would it really be called Red Archfiend Dragon if they're in different colors other than red?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. Don't ask me that question."

Mcdinh thought for a moment, "I'm not sure about the multi-color Archfiend Dragon, but having three of them is not the same as having three Blue-eyes White Dragons like Kaiba has. Anyway...let's move on," the author opened the nearest closet door and smiled at Yusei and Aki, "Alright my lovely Faithshipping Couples...in you go!"

Yusei shot a glare at Mcdinh, at the same time blushed in a slightly red color, "You're not video tapping this are you?"

Mcdinh rolled her eyes, "Yes, I have a camera inside so we can see what you two are doing. Jk. OF COURSE NOT! Why the hell I would do that?! I know my limits Yusei, and I'm not a kind a person who would do such a thing. Besides, once you two are in there, whatever you did will be absolute private! None of us need to know what happen in there."

Yusei sighed, "Sorry, I was just checking," he glanced at Aki, who'd blush in a rosy color and stared into Yusei's sapphire eyes. After a romantic glance, they hold each others hands and head to the closet. Once they entered, Mcdinh shut the door gently and walked, leaving the two alone doing...well, you can guess what.

"Well, that was interesting," Jack commented.

"Oh, so you want to do that with Carly, I supposed?" Mcdinh smirked.

"Yea-Wait! What?" Jack blinked in response.

The author snickered at his expression, "Let's move on with this request. I think this is going to be a good one."

**kingdom cure**

**Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have put up that dare. And so, I apologize for having the girls do that dare and the boys (well, at least, those who saw them did the dare) to have a horrible-ish nose-bleed. You still need to tell Rua about my apologies by the way.**  
**Anyway, onwards to the dare, you do know Pokemon, right? If so, I would love to see 'certain' Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters get chased by a Dragon-Type Pokemon of your choice. I think you know where I'm going in this. And I want them to be chased for a whole 24-hours.**  
**Until next time.**

Rua blinked, "Wait, what does she need to apologize me for?"

"Oh about that...Rua, do you remember when I put all the guys in the dress and made you do weird dances?" Mcdinh asked the green hair twin. Rua nodded, "She said you don't have to do that, but she forgot to mention it."

"WWWHHHATTTT?!" Rua shouted and made a comical, shocking expression, "Then...I did it for no reason?!"

"Sorry Rua," the author bowed and faced the mineral named oc, "Crystal, draw the name for me, please."

Crystal nodded and pulled out a slip of paper from the box, "For this request, Jack Atlas will have to be chased by a Dragon-Type Pokémon."

"What?!" Jack charged toward the author, but was hold back by Carly, "You're putting me in that situation again?! I'd already suffered the one from the T-Rex!"

"Well you're going to have to suffer from this dangerous Pokémon here," Mcdinh implied, revealing a Pokeball in her hand. Aoi and Crystal dragged Jack to the Pokémon battle field and hurried back to the safety zone with Mcdinh and the rest of the 5Ds casts. Lucky for Crow, who was still duct tape to the wall, was next to them.

"Here it goes. RAYQUAZA, I CHOOSE YOU!" Mcdinh threw the pokeball in the air, revealing a flash of white light. Once the light dimmed, a green dragon with a serpent-like body appeared. It had couple of strange outline yellow pattern on its back, and eyes that almost represent a Dark Signer's, which made everyone cringed. Rayquaza gave out a roar and glared at a frightened blonde duelist.

"Have fun Jack. And Rayquaza...GET HIM!" Soon, the blonde duelist ran away and the dragon Pokémon chased after him.

"And that's that," Mcdinh dusted off her hand.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Carly begged.

"Don't worry. It's not like Rayquaza is going to eat him. If anything happens, Seina will come over and deal with it," Mcdinh waved it off, "Onward to the next request!"

**Pimsan**

**this venture is to Rua and Ruka. but first of their age must swap with someone else and then they have to take care of the people who have exchanged their age. You may choose whoever it is**

"Umm, problem with that is because my magic is limited and that requires a cost. Sorry Pimsan, but I can't do that request," Mcdinh said, though Rua and Ruka seemed kinda disappointed, "Next one."

**Shimmering-Sky**

**But Kiryu (hah, I can spell it), I thought you hated me already!**  
** Haha, well, I don't mind if you reference one of my fics in this by way of the characters referring to me as 'that author' or something... considering what I've written...**  
** So, apparently my muse Joseph thinks it would be funny to ban a character from using the bathroom... and for another character, duct tape them to a wall for a day.**

"And you choose Crow to be duct tape to the wall," Ruka glanced at the orange hair duelist.

"Yep!" Mcdinh smiled. Crow muffled an angry sound the author, who glared at him in response, "Oh shut up! Unless you want to join with Jack on the battle field with Rayquaza trailing behind."

That got the bird name boy to shut up, "Who's ban from using a bathroom?" Aoi asked.

"Technically Jack, but I think that's taken care of," Mcdinh pointed to the chase scene and knock on the closet door, "Yusei...Aki...time to get out now."

After making an unusual shuffle sounds, Yusei and Aki got out of the closet. They both noticed Jack being chased by a Rayquaza on the field.

"Dare?" Aki asked Ruka.

"Dare," the female twin nodded.

"Next request!" the author announced.

**amk8930**

**Okay, I have a few questions:**  
** Ruka: Do you have a crush on anyone in your grade/class (Tenpei/Sly/Bob)? **

**Aki: Where do you order your custom sized bras and what size are they? **

**Yusei: When did you first realize that you loved Aki and what did Martha do when you admitted it to her?**

Ruka blushed in deep red and started fiddling with her fingers, "Umm...actually...I like..."

Mcdinh cupped her ears, wanting to get Ruka's answer, "I kinda like Tenpei," she finally admitted.

Rua gasped, though he kinda knew his best friend and his sister like each other. How will he act after this...no one will know.

"We'll go with that. Aki?"

Aki rolled her eyes and glared at the author, "Victoria Secret, duh," she whispered, "Why does this person need to know these kind of things?"

Mcdinh shrugged, "Hey, that person asked, not me," she faced toward the raven hair duelist, "Yusei?"

Yusei blushed and shrugged it off, "Next question."

The author looked disappointed, "Oh c'mon! Why?!"

"I said next question," Yusei repeated.

"But...but I think you hurt Aki's feeling over there," Mcdinh pointed at the burgundy hair woman, who looked like she was about to cry in response. Yusei stared at Aki guiltily and finally decided to answer.

"Alright. Well, I found out my feelings for Aki before she left to Germany and once I told Martha about that, she advised me on how to confess to her when she came back so..." he began to blushed again and looked away.

"Well there you go. See, it wasn't that hard, wasn't it," the author teased him, "Moving on to the next request."

**arceus9905**

**Ahaha, great story so far! Well, I think I have a dare... make the Signers think they've gone insane by having you, your ocs, and the non-Signers speak in another (fake, maybe?) language that they don't understand.**

"What the heck?" Mcdinh stared at the request in disbelief, "What are we supposed to speak, Vietnamese or something?"

Sherry stared at the author, "Wait, you're actually Vietnamese?"

Mcdinh nodded, "Yeah, though I'm actually born here in America. I thought it's kinda obvious."

Everyone, expect Mcdinh's ocs, shook their heads. "It's kinda hard to tell."

"Oh...sorry," Mcdinh shrugged, "Though it would be weird if we try this, so no. Next one!"

**Ulrich362 **

**Ok first of all awesome story, can't wait to see what evil happens next.**  
** Dare: Jack and Crow give Rua and Ruka there runners for one hour.**  
** Looking forward to more evil.**

"Cool! Let's try it!" Rua exclaimed excitedly.

Crow try to say something, but couldn't due to the duct tape in his mouth. Crystal walked toward him, and peeled away the tape from his mouth, which made in scream in pain. Though, he managed to get to say something clearly, "Absolutely not! You two are not old enough to handle our duel runners!"

"I have to agree with Crow on that one," Mcdinh agreed, "It's too dangerous. Plus, if you two get hurt on their duel runners, then I have to be responsible to deal with it."

Rua looked down disappointedly. Mcdinh pulled out the next request.

**Sarana Ishtar**

**Hide and seek game with the entire cast. Kiryu is the seeker ;)**

Everyone blinked at the request, realizing why the icy hair duelist isn't here with them today, "Wait, then where is Kiryu, exactly?" Yusei asked.

"He's actually inside our studio," the author signaled Aoi to open up the laptop, who then reveal the camera footage of Kiryu, desperately searching around the room, looking for his friends, ocs, and the author.

"God dammit! Where are they?!" everyone heard him shout from the laptop.

"Wait. What happen exactly?" Crow asked.

"Before we head to the Pokémon Stadium, I told Kiryu that we'll be playing hiding and seek and he must count to one hundred and try to find us," Mcdinh explained, "While he's doing that, I transport all of you guys here so we can do the request."

"You're evil," Crystal commented.

"I know," Mcdinh smiled, "This will be the last one for today."

**Magdalene Thorne**

**Ooh! I love it! I read one on the original Yugioh, and it was great. And I have a feeling this one will be too. So many choices...Okay!**  
** Dare: Give Carly a makeover and go out in public for all the guys to see! How's that, Atlus? I'm evil, I know :)**  
** And Yusei, go on a date with Aki. Have fun!**

Jack somehow heard this request and ran up the author, "HOLD IT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE CARLY DO SUCH A THI-!"

"RAYQUAZA!" Mcdinh shouted at the green dragon, who speed up and continued to chase Jack away from them. Mcdinh waved her wand and couple of white smokes appeared on the glasses girl. As the smoke cleared, Carly no longer has her glasses, revealing her pale blue eyes, and have a slight bit of make up on her. Her outfit seemed to changed too. A V-neck gray sweater, with a denim jacket, blue pleated skirt, and brown sandals with daisies on them.

"Lookin' good Carly," Sherry gave her the thumbs up.

"Okay Carly, have fun!" before the newly dress up girl can protest, Mcdinh snapped her fingers, transporting her to a different place. She then reached into her pockets and gave Yusei two movie tickets, "Would 'Life of Walter Mitty' be okay?"

Yusei nodded, "I think that will be good." Aki nodded in agreement. Mcdinh snapped her fingers again, transporting the Faithshipping Couple to the movie theater.

"And that's it for today!" Mcdinh shouted, "Send in more request in reviews or PM. Now I need to head back to my stories. Until then, see ya next time!"


	6. Your Worst Nightmare!

The night before the show can begin, Mcdinh was on her computer scanning through the request she received. So far, there was only one that she reluctant to do so, so now she was debating herself whether she should do it or not.

"Still deciding?" Aoi yawned and sat on a chair next to his creator.

"Yes," she said, "I'm not sure if I should do this because this is kinda yaoi, so..."

Aoi glanced at the screen and saw the request she was talking about. He made a disturbed face and face palmed himself, "Yeah, that does seem kinda yaoi, but as long they're not actually doing it, should it be okay?"

Mcdinh thought for a moment, "Hmmm, I guess," she glanced at the screen again, "Hmm, at least this one right here might be interesting..."

Aoi saw an evil look on the author's face and had a bad a feeling what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, the former Team Satisfaction guys were reading some fanfiction on Mcdinh's laptop. Yusei was the one who had the laptop on his lap, Crow and Jack were sitting next to him, and Kiryu was standing behind them, all peering on the laptop with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Aw man...this is sick!" Crow gagged, "What kind of fanfiction is this?!"

Jack looked like he was ready to smashed to laptop on the ground, "Who's idea was it to create a yaoi fiction between me and Yusei like this?!"

Yusei sighed and facepalmed himself, "I can't even make myself looked at this anymore." He pushed the laptop aside.

"Ditto," Kiryu agreed, "And I wonder whose idea was it to make us read all that."

All four guys glared at the author, who only smiled in reply, "Ah well, it was one of the request and although I was reluctant to do it, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of faces would you guys make once you read it."

Mcdinh showed the request typed on the PowerPoint for them to see.

**Stardust854**

**Make the guys read fanfics where they're paired with one of the other guys. I know you said no king crab shipping but since they're the ones reading it. . . Thought it'd be funny to see their reactions, anyway TELL CROW I LOVE HIM!**

All the guys grimaced at the request.

"Then tell this person I don't," Crow was the first one to spoke out.

"I thought the kingcrabshipping was really *beep*, but pairing me up with Kiryu was even worse," Yusei muttered.

"Well sorry to hear that," Mcdinh said, "But I'm not the yaoi or yuri person, so this will be the first and last time you'll hear it." Mcdinh turned around and signaled all the casts and ocs to gathered around. She then face the camera again.

"Hello again my fellow readers!" she said, "We're back in our usual studio again...thank God Kiryu didn't tried to tear this place apart trying to find us."

That earn a murderous glare from the icy-blue hair duelist, who was still pissed off about everyone (mostly Mcdinh) ditching him to go to the Pokémon Stadium.

"Anyhow, let's get started on the challenges, shall we?"

"Quick question," Sherry raised her hand in the air, and the author turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Where's that purple hair girl and the twins?" the French duelist replied.

"You mean Crystal?" Sherry nodded at Mcdinh's answer, "She and the twins were in the room playing Duel Monsters for a while. They can't see this request since they're too young to do so."

The request appeared on the screen for them to see.

**Blackace70**

**Nice chapter I have a few dares that I like to issue**  
** For Aki: ( Because she needs to grow some confidence in her) have her grow bold and do 5 teaseful acts towards Yusei to make him nosebleed. Nothing to inappropriate though **  
** Jack: Have him wear the outfit from the story 'The Rise of Kingman' for 2-3 chapters. If you haven't read the story it's on my account page, trust me when I say it'll be hilarious **  
** And Yusei: have him go two rounds with Ryu from Street Fighter**  
** Well that's all I have for dares hope you give them some consideration**  
** PS: the only way Jack can take of the outfit early is if he runs throughout the entire of New Domino City. But If he's prideful as we think he is, he probably won't do it**

The faithshipping couples and Jack stared at the request in shock.

"I. Am. Not. DOING IT!" Aki declared while blushing deeply.

Mcdinh sighed, "Aki, just do it."

"No!" she argued.

"I'll just change the first challenge a bit," Mcdinh said, "It doesn't have to be exactly five. Just seduce Yusei a bit until he starts to have a nosebleed. Of course, nothing inappropriate."

Aoi whispered to Kiryu's ear quietly so Mcdinh doesn't hear, "She rarely use the word 'seduce'."

"Really?" Kiryu said in surprised.

"Come on Aki, please?" Mcdinh made puppy eyes to the Rose duelist.

"No!" Aki shouted.

"Fine then," Mcdinh grabbed her backpack and pulled something out of it, "If you don't do it, then perhaps I should reveal this to everyone."

The authoress held up a pink book that has the art designs of roses and also says 'Aki Izayoi's Diary". Aki recognized it as her diary and gasped, "How the heck did you get my diary?!"

"Oh, it's a long story sort of," Mcdinh grinned mischievously, "I found this in your room and read through it, which has some very interesting personal secrets."

"Don't you dare..." Aki growled at her.

"Oh, but I will," the authoress said, "And I don't care if you use your Black Rose Dragon to eat me. Unless you want your diary back and keep your secrets sealed, you have to do the dare."

Aki grunted and gave in, "Alright, I'll do it!" she then turned to Yusei, who was sitting on the couch with his face red and stare at Aki nervously. Aki blushed and gave Yusei an apologetic look, "I'm sorry...Yusei."

From there, Aki sat on Yusei's lap and did a few 'teaseful' acts to him, from revealing her cleavage, to pressing his face against her breast, to leaving kiss marks on him, and well...you can probably guess what else. Everyone got mixed reactions from flushing with surprising stares (Aoi, Bruno, Sherry, Carly) to rather teasing smirks (Jack, Crow, Kiryu, Mcdinh). From the looks on Yusei's face, he was ready to squirt out the nosebleeds, but Aoi came just in time to cover his nose with a tissue. Aki stood up, took her diary from Mcdinh, and head to a corner of a room, where she curled up and buried her face to her knees in embarrassment.

"Um...I think you push her too much," Carly told Mcdinh.

"Hmm, maybe I did," she agreed. She might as well do a special request next time just to make up for it. Just then, Crystal came out of the room with the twins following behind her. She saw Aki in the emo corner, and glanced suspiciously at her creator.

"Do I want to know what happen to Aki?" Crystal asked.

Mcdinh responded by whispering to her ear and pointed to Yusei, who was recovering from his nosebleed. Crystal nodded, letting her creator continue on.

"Anyway...for the next dare, I did read Blackace 70's 'Rise of the Kingman", and I have to admit, it was really hilarious when I read it. I recommended everyone to read it," Mcdinh tried to hold back a laughter while staring at Jack, who shot a glare at her suspiciously.

"Don't make it too embarrassing," Jack demanded.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I can promise that," Mcdinh shrugged and pulled out her wand, "I'm not sure if it's the exact, but I think I'll get it to close enough."

She waved her wand in the air and send the white smokes to Jack. When the smoke cleared, Jack's clothes had changed into a tight, purple speedo that says "Kingman" in front, a long with black gloves, white cape, and his signature boots. This time, everyone in the room gave out a shocking reaction. Crow, Kiryu, Bruno, all have their jaws dropped down. Carly and Sherry stared wide opened at Jack's supposed superhero costume. Yusei and Aki quickly ran toward to the twins and slapped their hands over their eyes. Ruka briefly saw Jack's new look and remained in the state of shock, while Rua struggled to see through what just happen to Jack. The ocs also got shocking reactions, and Crystal quickly turned her eyes away from the blonde's costume. Mcdinh, though amusingly, turned away as well. Jack looked down what he just wore and shot a murderous glare at the authoress.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?!" he shouted, "Change me back!"

"Uh...no can do, Jack," Mcdinh denied and gave Jack an evil grin, "Unless you run around Neo Domino City, looking like this, then I'll consider taking that off of you early."

Jack grunted for a moment and sat back on the couch, "That's fine. I rather not."

Crow stared at his friend in surprised, "Wow, you choose to wear it for the rest of the chapter?"

"Correction Crow. He has to wear it for at least two to three chapters," Crystal stated pointing to the screen.

Mcdinh nodded in agreement, "Well, if that's what you want Jack, then I'll go with it. Yusei? Are you up for it against Ryu?"

Yusei got up from the couch and tossed away the bloody tissue, "Despite the blood loss, I'll just get over with it."

"Okay," Mcdinh snapped her fingers, transporting Yusei to another room, where the Japanese, street fighter was waiting for him. Everyone sat on the couch and watched the tv screen to see how will the fight goes between them. The first round was kinda hilarious, for that Ryu K.O. Yusei with his special move, shoryuken. In the next round, Yusei managed to beat Ryu, despite the fact that Ryu was close enough to knock him out again. In the third and final round, both of the fighters collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, which result in the tie. Both Ryu and Yusei got up and gave each other a friendly handshake for sportsmanship. Mcdinh nodded and snapped her fingers again, transporting Yusei back to the studio. She waved her wand at Yusei to get rid of the bruises and scratches from him and turned his worn out clothes back to normal.

"You okay Yusei?" Mcdinh asked.

He only shrugged, "So-so. At least it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Glad to hear. Now we'll head on to the next request where it involves in this," Mcdinh reached into her pocket and pulled out a monster card. She reveal it to everyone to see and saw Jack gasped and ran up to her in anger.

"Hey! That's my Red Archfiend Dragon! Where did you get that?!" he demanded.

"Hehe, I somehow snuck into your deck holder and pulled your ace dragon out while you weren't looking," Mcdinh answered, "This will bring to the next request."

**Eunice Pacheco**

**Oh these chapters are hilarious, especially when Jack gets hurt. So here's two dares to start off: 1. Dare Jack to battle against his Red Dragon Archfiend with only his bare fist. 2. Since Crow is an awesome duelist in my eyes, let him become a real live crow for this chapter. Good luck with the story. -**

Both the blonde and orange hair duelist stared at the screen in shock.

"WWWHHHHAAATTTT?!"

Mcdinh handed Red Archfiend Dragon to her trusty psychic duelist and winked at him, "You know what to do Aoi."

"Gotcha," Aoi nodded and got transported with Jack to the battle arena by his creator. There, Aoi activated his duel disk and materialized Red Archfiend Dragon, who then roared at Jack. Jack nervously glanced at the blue hair psychic duelist.

"Aoi...can we just talk this over? Red Archfiend is my dragon after all..." Jack pleaded.

"Sorry Jack," Aoi snapped his fingers one cue, to let Red Archfiend Dragon attack Jack. Immediately, he used Absolute Power Force to knock Jack down unconscious. Aoi dematerialized Red Archfiend and dragged the unconscious Jack back to the studio. Mcdinh saw this and teleport the two boys back to the studio. When Aoi dropped Jack to the couch, Carly immediately ran to the unconscious blonde duelist and watch over him.

"Well that takes care of it," Mcdinh pulled her wand out and face Crow, who had his hand up in defense and backed away from.

"P-Please don't. I really don't want to become a crow," Crow pleaded.

"Aw...that's too bad," Mcdinh waved her wand and turned Crow into the actual crow. His feathers are black as usual, but he had and orange stripe traced down on his back and had Crow's usual hair style.

"Caw...CAWCAW!" he squawked while flapping his wings. Everyone laughed at his newly animal appearance and reaction.

"I had to admit, this is a good one," Yusei commented, trying not to laugh himself.

Mcdinh nodded. She looked through the next request and frowned, "Aw man. Now we can't do this request because Crow had just turn into a crow."

"Which one is it?" Crystal asked curiously. Mcdinh whispered the request to her ears, which made her laughed, "Haha, that one's hilarious."

"But we have to do the different one, since Crow is one of the two required cast to do it," Mcdinh pulled up another request.

**Shimmering-Sky**

**Haha, great chapter! I love how so many of them were pairing-based. Oh, and the Rayquaza thing. Hilarious, especially because I could totally picture that happening. **  
** Hmm... do you have your own version of the Closet of Doom? If so, lock someone in it. If not, you can borrow mine and lock them in it.**  
** Update soon, please!**

There was dead silence in the room. Carly was the first one to speak up.

"Um...may I asked what's inside that closet?" Carly asked.

Mcdinh crept up to the glasses girl, made as creep face, and spoke in a creep tone very slowly, "Your worse NIGHTMARE!"

That cause Carly to yelped and hide behind Aki. The author grinned and walked up to the closet that was painted in black, "Good thing I came in prepare, because I built this before the show start."

Bruno glanced at her two ocs, "How bad is it in there, anyway?"

Aoi and Crystal looked at each other, then to Mcdinh, then back to Bruno and cringed.

"Honestly, you don't want to know," Crystal whispered to him.

"Yeah. Trust me. Crystal and I went in there by accident and it wasn't really pretty," Aoi agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean you two went in there by 'accident'?" Kiryu whispered.

"We were trying to find some props for this show and tried to enter one the closet to get them," Crystal explained, "Then, we found out to late that it was a wrong door and head to the Closet of Doom."

Aoi began to shake in fear, "That place inside scares us like hell and we had a hard time getting out."

After hearing this from the ocs, everyone cringed in fear. Mcdinh faced towards her ocs.

"Hey you two! Aren't you going to draw names or something?" Mcdinh asked impatiently.

Crystal walked toward the box and reluctantly pulled out the name from it, "Whose ever name I just drew out...I am so sorry," she muttered. She gave the paper to Mcdinh and walked back, standing next to Aoi. She buried her head into his shoulder in shame, and Aoi gently patted her back in response.

Mcdinh read the name loud and clear for the victim to show up.

"Kyosuke Kiryu."

The icy-hair duelist stood there in disbelief, making a frightened unusual sounds, "You got to be kidding."

Mcdinh cracked her knuckles and walked toward to Kiryu, "Well...the dares a dare Kiryu."

The author knocked Kiryu unconscious to the ground and dragged him to the door. Once she opened the Closet of Doom, she threw Kiryu in there and close the door.

"That should do it," Mcdinh said. The casts and the two ocs looked at the Closet of Doom in fear, feeling bad for the Infernity Duelist.

"I feel so sorry for him," Aoi muttered sadly.

Mcdinh faced the camera, "And that concludes today show. Hope you readers enjoy it and until next time, send in the requests!"

* * *

Note to **Blackace70**.

**Sorry if I did not properly wrote out the first dare you sent out. I, personally, am not good at writing this kind of stuff. I hope you understand. T-T**


End file.
